


pileuleuyan

by pindanglicious



Series: EngSpaWeek2018 [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anachronism, EngSpaWeek2018, Headcanon, Historical, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pindanglicious/pseuds/pindanglicious
Summary: just let them be arthur and antonio this time, that's the only thing they want at least for now. [engspaweek day #6]





	pileuleuyan

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer:** hetalia belongs to himaruya and im here sailing my ship, the sixth day's entry of #engspaweek2018

# pileuleuyan

Arthur is a strange man, Antonio thinks. He barely knows Arthur by some parts;

He is hard to read. He is full of dignity; vigorous at his finest when he comes to wars; a stubborn egotistical chap who lets no one opposing his view. A man who proclaims himself a finest gentleman ever alive despite his mostly villainous acts, he is. A man who is being determined by his people to conquer the world, he is.

That's Arthur as an empire Antonio has always seen. Their nowadays relation was far from well and stable as they went into numerous wars a lot. **A lot.** As if he erases his whole memory of their bitter-sweet marriages; England was cold and merciless at that time. Antonio can't understand him.

As _Arthur,_ he is not too much different. A total arrogant fool who occasionally does stupid things he thought they were lawful and right, Antonio thinks. And remains an unpredictable twenty three years old young man with full of awe.

Next to him, he is standing with a fierce gaze on his clear green eyes, paralysed his supposed to be former rival; his _former_ enemy. Antonio gulps in dismay, reckoning Arthur would challenge him another fight whilst he is bare-handed; he brought no weapon when Arthur invited him to meet in somewhere place they only know; a place where only big trees surrounding them.

This isn't the Somerset House where they would engage a peace treaty as the sign of an end of the war. An isolated forest, he summarises.

"England. Why'd you call me here?" Antonio asks, feeling a slight of fret for Arthur's suspicious ambience. He looks around, meeting the sun sinks down beneath the tip of pine trees.

"Aren't we supposed to meet at―"

"I called you here for a personal reason." Arthur cuts him off, sharpening his stare towards the other's confused green lenses. " _Antonio_." he beckons. Antonio dilates his pupils upon hearing his name was just mentioned; his human name, indicating that Arthur really meant what he said earlier.

Antonio stares blankly at the ground in a moment of muse. Hearing Arthur lets out a breathless sigh, he lifts his head back and Arthur is already moving closer to him.

_This is so wrong._

"I won't be talking about our bitter relationship these days, not in a right mood." Arthur murmurs to his ears as if he read Antonio's mind, close enough to make the Spanishman feels his breath vibrates against his skin. "Give me your hands."

Antonio furrowed his eyebrows.

"¿Que?"

Arthur grabs both of Antonio's wrists only with a hand, whilst his other hand is on his pocket, making the other man startled for his sudden, fast movement. He raises a fist where he is hiding something and shows it to Antonio before he places that full hand on the Spanishman's palms.

Antonio senses a certain amount of weight as something fell into his open palms; round, smooth, and warm. Thus without saying a thing anymore, Arthur unveils the stuff; showing off a beautiful, pear-shaped shiny pearl laid atop Antonio's gloved palms. The Spanishman drops his jaw and widens his eyes in a great shock.

"You―La Peregrina-" Antonio tries so hard to overcome his stutter; he is frantic with worry and wonder.

Last time Antonio recalls, it was held by Mary―his dear little _Maria_ _―_ before her death, and brought back to the Spanish Crown where his Queen is supposed to wear this on tomorrow's important forum. But why is Arthur having this?

"Did you steal it?" he probes, his gaze is full of suspicion. Arthur throws him a smirk before uttering his proud answer.

"Keep it safe after Mary's death. Conclude it," he declares.

Antonio frowns as he was still confused, not being able to presume his mate's metaphor and Arthur growls an annoyed sigh. "That, right on your grip, is the original one!" he reveals. Another bombshell of surprise explodes when Antonio heard that fact.

"What the hell?! You even faked it?" he squeals, wishing to punch that cunning face in front of him if he wasn't holding the pearl on both his hands. "So it's the fake La Peregrina pearl that my Queen wears?"

"I won't let that sacred pearl being touched by those bloody humans." Arthur paused. His eyes suddenly darkens and sorrowful. "Except my Mary―"

Antonio was speechless for a moment before he speaks back.

" _ **My**_ Mary, Arthur. She's the daughter of _my_ Lady Catherine." He corrected, and finally furls his fingers to cover the precious pearl, protecting it from any harm. A weak laugh slides between his lips. Arthur rolls his eyes and rephrases his claim.

"Okay. _Our._ "

The Spanish representation smiles. He opens his hands again to observe the beautiful gem while reminiscing his past memories. "Why'd you give this to me instead of João or Francis?" he mumbles between his contemplation without switching his gaze.

Arthur silently watches him with a slight grief lodged near his eyes. "This thing is connecting us both, it's about our long history, you fool. You're the only one I can trust for this case," he continues with a low, husky voice and strong enough to lure Antonio's attention back to him.

"You, Antonio. 's not _Spain_ whom I am talking to. You're my friend, no longer a foe of mine." He lifts Antonio's chin with thumb and an index finger so that they could look at each other's eyes.

The Spanishman grips his breath. He has never been so close like this with Arthur; the Englishman soft pant was against his skin. "Ah. Sorry." Arthur apologises for his impertinence, shoving himself away from his stunned mate though Antonio didn't really mind it. He was just startled because Arthur surprised him so much today.

He cracks a soft laugh and Arthur doesn't feel guilty anymore. "It's just like another wedding proposal. But in a smooth, personal way."

Arthur blinks at him, then rubs his back of neck in awkward; avoiding Antonio's gaze.

"I wish I could elope with ye but my people―as well as yours―were ... y'know what uh."

Antonio laughs even harder, breaking the quiet air of the forest, he already had forgiven Arthur regardless their sour past. "Thank you for having faith on me," he says, chuffed. "I'll keep this in a safest place."

All is worth Arthur's rare, heart-warming and pure smile that Antonio doesn't want it to fade. It was his first time since an age he could see Arthur smiles like that again.

Just let them be Arthur and Antonio this time, that's the only thing they want at least for now.

**Author's Note:**

>   * margaret of austria (wife of philip iii) wore the pearl for the celebration of the peace treaty between spain and england in 1604s
>   * pileuleuyan (sundanese): till we meet again
> 



End file.
